Will You Just Kiss Me Already?
by Michy Star
Summary: If there's one thing Yata is sure of; it's that Mikoto Suoh is a huge tease.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Someone told me I should practice writing kisses, so who better to use for practice than these two? But yeah this is my first time actually writing kissing scenes so don't worry nothing's wrong with your eyes my writing is that horrid. \O/ That being said I hope you enjoy!

. . .

Ever since he was old enough to understand what a kiss was, Yata had been wondering what his first one would be like. He heard from some (Akagi) that it was supposed to be very sweet and innocent; from others (Chitose) that it was supposed to be full of passion and want for the other party.

When he made the mistake of asking Saruhiko the other had gotten a gleam in his eyes and asked in that obnoxious voice of his, "Why, is it possible Misaki wants to kiss me?" After that both had to go get bandaged up by Kamamoto.

Long story short, Misaki Yata, at the age of 19, was still first-kiss-less. By now it didn't bother him as much, but he still felt a bit left out whenever everyone would tap into the alcohol and start sharing personal stories (Chitose's never failed to make him blush and want to hit his head at the same time).

One time they all turned on him, the bastards were fully aware of his 'girl problem', and demanded to know about his romantic history. Of course when they got null they weren't satisfied, and they pestered him for five more minutes until finally getting tired. It was the longest five minutes of his life, and he was sure that was the reddest his face had ever been. Those who hadn't participated in the teasing-Mikoto and Anna-had watched with nonchalant expressions.

Ironically enough it was only a day later when he got his first kiss. It was his turn to go wake up their sleeping boss, and when he arrived in front of the room the door was already open. Walking inside he was met with the sight of a sleeping Mikoto; he must have forgotten to shut the door.

Yata had tried to be quiet, but the moment he got in front of the couch Mikoto woke up. Luckily he didn't repeat the incident with Eric, and instead only sat up with a yawn. When his eyes found Yata they seemed to look over him for a moment, before focusing again. "Is something wrong?"

The question had caught him off guard; the king was very out of it when first waking up apparently. "No, I—"

"Are they teasing you again?"

"Shit you heard that?!" He had tried hard to block out that part of the night from his memory. Judging from the light smirk on the elder's lips, he heard it very well. "I mean, no they're not…Kusanagi told me to go wake you up." He knew his face was clearly red, even in the dim lit room, and he found it hard to look the other in the eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," finally mustering up enough courage he turned his hazel eyes to meet Mikoto's amber ones when suddenly—

"Huh?!" His exclamation was cut short when a pair of dried and slightly chapped lips covered his own. It happened so quickly he could hardly figure out what was going on. Just as soon as those lips pressed against his they were gone, leaving behind a faint tingling sensation.

If his face wasn't red before it was defiantly red now.

"Now you can tell them to stop teasing you." Yata didn't have to look to know that he was smirking.

Before he could formulate a reply Mikoto stood, ruffled his hair through the beanie, and left the room. Yata stood there for the next 10 minutes trying to figure out why Mikoto had kissed him of all people and what it meant. When he went back down stairs his face was still flushed, and Mikoto was still grinning.

The second time it was Yata who initiated the kiss. It was two weeks after the first one and nothing had happened since. It was confusing, and many times he'd been close to just breaking the silence and asking Mikoto straight up why he did that. So, when he finally had enough of this tip toeing around, he waited until everyone had left the bar for the night before doing anything. Kusanagi had gone upstairs to tuck a sleeping Anna in bed, and the only ones left at the bar were Yata and Mikoto. Just as planned.

Hoping out of his seat Yata strode over to the couch where Mikoto sat, and stood in front of him. Before he had planned out his whole speech, but now, actually standing in front of the object of his confusion, it all ran dry. The fact Mikoto was staring up at him with the same unreadable look he always wore wasn't helping. He still had no idea what to say, but Kusanagi could come back down at any moment so he needed to hurry. "Why, did you k-kiss me before?" He hates how he stutters on the word kiss, but can you blame him?

The amused look in his eyes doesn't go unnoticed. "You didn't like them teasing you, so I helped."

"Your idea of helping is weird." The words weren't as sharp when mumbled like that.

"Did you not like it?" And now he's tilting his head to the side, whole body just shouting 'This is funny, continue to entertain me.'

"I was surprised." His reply is quick, curt, and to the point. But now that the question has been planted in his head it's there to stay. Did he like it? He wasn't too sure himself. It had been a surprise and to tell the truth it hadn't lived up to his first kiss expectations, but he hadn't exactly hated it.

If possible Mikoto's smirk seemed to deepen. "So next time if I gave you warning would you like it?"

"…" There was going to be a next time? As much as he admires the man, this seriously irks him. He came to get some answers, dammit, not more questions. Scowling he turns to leave, but then he hears that light chuckle, so faint that he had almost missed it. He feels something in him snap, and before his brain can catch up with his movements he's spinning on his heel and striding back to the couch.

It's like watching someone else in control of his own body. His hands reach out and latch onto Mikoto's white t-shirt, and he pulls himself closer until their faces are almost touching. Right before their lips connect he hesitates, just what exactly is he doing? But to back out now would mean he's a wimp, and that's the one thing he refuses to be. Squeezing his eyes shut he gives that final tug, and soon that feeling of dry lips on his own returns full force.

This kiss is much different from that simple brush of lips from two weeks ago. It's the first time Yata has ever done something like this, so his movements are awkward and unpracticed. He's not sure if he's moving his lips right, or if he even is supposed to be moving them, but the one thing that's for sure is that this is feeling much better than it should be. He doesn't know when Mikoto started kissing back, but when he does Yata feels his knees go weak. He's just about ready to collapse when the kiss starts to deepen.

Right before that happens they both hear Kusanagi starting back downstairs. Mikoto, the bastard, still tries to keep kissing him like he didn't care if they got caught. Yata on the other hand would not be letting that happen anytime soon, and after a few more seconds pulled away, trying to gather his breath again before anyone saw what a state he was in. When Kusanagi entered the room he had already rushed out, not taking the time to say good night or goodbye.

Their third kiss was the tie breaker. Yata had thought kissing him would solve his problems, but in fact it made them worse. Before he had been confused, and now he was just perplexed. More often than not he'd find himself questioning what his feelings for the flame haired king where. It was pointless since the answer was obvious, even to him, but he refused to acknowledge it. There was no way he had a crush on the king, no way in hell. Just when had his admiration turn into something more?

If asked Yata would say that the tattoos came with some sort of mood detection, because it was only a week later when Mikoto summoned him to have a 'chat.' The timing was far too coincidental for it to be an accident.

Hesitantly he made his way up the stairs and to Mikoto's room. Before his hand even touched the door it opened. Add 'tracking device' to that list too.

Like always Mikoto stood before him with that tell nothing expression. Yata continued to stand when he sat down on the couch. When the other patted the spot next to him Yata jumped. Even though all he had to do was turn around and sit he found it incredibly difficult to do so. Now, not only was he alone in a room with his cru—object of affection, but he was sitting next to him. Luckily the couch was large enough to put a sliver of space between them.

"Do you know why I called you up here?"

'To tease me some more?' "You wanted to talk to me."

That made him chuckle. When he turned to face Yata the other instinctively leaned back; making Mikoto raise an eyebrow. He didn't miss the flicker of amusement in those eyes. "Kamamoto and Bandou say you've been spacey this past week."

'You know why I've been like that!' "Really?"

"That's what they said."

"Well they're wrong." Now that the threat of being kissed by him seems to have disappeared Yata goes back to his original spot. He tries to focus on not focusing on how close together they're sitting—if he scooted over just a bit more he'd be in his lap—and instead stares at the spot of wall behind Mikoto.

At first he thinks he missed what Mikoto had said, because the room has been quiet for some time now. It's only when he turns back to the king does he realize it's because he's being stared at.

"…What?" He gets no reply, only more staring. The feeling of eyes, the kings eyes, on him makes him flush. He tries to stare back but it backfires and only makes him feel more awkward.

He doesn't miss how Mikoto leans forward, and he sure as hell doesn't miss the soft laughter in the others voice when he asks, "Do you still want a warning?"

By this point Yata is so flustered he's not sure he can even reply. The first thought to go through his head is, 'what's the point of a warning if you're already this close?!' The second is, 'stop teasing me and just kiss me already.' He wonders momentarily what would happen if he told him no, and pushed him away. But he knows there's no way he could do that, not right now, because the sad truth is he wants this too much.

His voice refuses to work so he just meets him halfway. He's sure he looks like those girls in the chick flicks Kamamoto always gives him ("to help him with his girl problem"), eyes closed and lips out. But whether he looks like a fool or not right now is the last thing on his mind. The thoughts in his head are rushed and mushed together. A mix of 'Oh god I'm making out with the king right now, again' and 'Am I doing this right?'

Seeing as Mikoto plants a hand around his neck and pulls him closer, Yata thinks it's safe to say he's doing well so far. He'll never admit it out loud, but for a moment he thinks back to what he's seen in Kamamoto's movies, and experimentally he places a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. This kiss seems less frantic than the last one and he can only guess it's because the chance of someone coming up to interrupt them is little to none. The realization makes him pause for a second, and for some inexplicable reason he feels a bit more confident.

Using the hand on Mikoto's shoulder to steady himself Yata leans forward some more, by now he's practically pressed against the other. He doesn't know how long they've been kissing, but he's starting to feel light headed. He makes the mistake of gasping—trying to get some air or when the hand at the back of his neck tightened on his hair he's not sure—and all of a sudden there's something wet licking at his lips and then in his mouth.

"Mm…" Maybe it's the lack of oxygen that's making his thinking go even more sluggish because it takes him a few seconds to realize 'oh that's a tongue' and 'oh I'm supposed to do the same.'

He tries to relax as much as possible and focuses on moving his tongue together with Mikoto's. It's a slick, vulgar, and strange sensation but it also feels incredibly good. Just one hand on his shoulder isn't enough for this, Yata decides, and reaches both hands out to grab at the messy red hair in front of him. The action results in a groan from the older male, which Yata's slow brain mistakes for one of pain or displeasure.

When he pulls away he feels something wet—and sure enough there's a trail of saliva going down his chin and hanging between them.

"Ha…I— you— we—" For some reason the first thing he tries to do is speak, but his mouth and brain refuse to cooperate so he's stuck sputtering like an idiot.

Mikoto, who Yata notices is breathing hard as well, doesn't even try to say anything, instead using that hand on the back of Yata's neck to pull him closer, on his lap with his face pressed against his collar.

Even though he's still sputtering like some defective robot Yata can't help but cling to him. He's slowly regaining control of his breathing and his senses are trickling back to him with every passing minute. The first thing he does, once rational and functional thought returns to his head, is burry his face into the kings neck. His own fiery aura can't compare to the heat on his face right now. "You…" It's hard to speak with his face pressed against the others throat like this, but he doesn't trust himself to look back up just yet.

After all if the breathless laugh Mikoto lets out, and the way he continues to hold Yata tight against him is any indicator, then he gets the feeling they won't be leaving this room for a while.

Even so the moment he's calmed down some he looks back up. The look in Mikoto's eyes says it all.

This time it's not clear who starts kissing who.

. . .

The best thing about it being the winter season is you have an excuse to wear jackets and scarves. None of that works if you have a strain in your group sadly.

"Markings are important things, you shouldn't hide them." Is all Anna says to him, but it's enough.

Enough to make Mikoto snort, make Izumo stop his cleaning, and to make every pair of eyes in the bar turn to him.

No matter how much Yata tries to defend himself, no one believes him. Chitose walks up and slaps him on the back, laughing loudly. "The scarf trick is outdated, Yata. At least try to be not so obvious. Now, who's the lucky lady?~"

In the end Yata does take off his scarf, though only to choke Chitose with it.

(Later Mikoto makes a mental note to leave more next time, enough where no scarf can completely cover them).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First off I'm sorry this took so long to update. Here's a tip, if you have to make a children's book for a class, don't wait until the last two weeks to do it. Because you will stress, and tears will be shed. Anywho, I hope you all had a good holiday, you could consider this a late Christmas present, perhaps? I just want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews and feedback this got, I never expected that much pft. Since I'm on break now I hope to update with part three sooner.

Oh, and I'm aware Izumo speaks with a Kansai-ben accent but I don't know how that'd translate to English so...

. . .

The first time Yata allowed Mikoto to try kissing his neck he ended up having to wear a scarf for a whole week while he waited for the bruises to fade. It was obvious to everyone what he'd been trying to hide, and though they still teased him for having such a dominant girlfriend (no one except Yata noticed the smug look on Mikoto's face when they said 'girlfriend'), they also congratulated him. And used it as an excuse to break out some drinks and have a toast; "To Yata finally getting to first base!" The stupidity of it was that Yata himself wasn't even old enough to drink, nor did he have any desire to, so the whole thing was a waste of time.

When he voiced these thoughts to Mikoto one afternoon the older man just shrugged and said it was their way of showing that they loved and cared for him, or something like that. Yata-in a moment of confidence-asked Mikoto to show how he liked him. He'd been more than happy to answer, and this time when Yata came into the bar with just his headphones covering the bruises on his neck no one said anything.

Other than when Anna embarrassed him in front of the clan a few weeks ago, not much has happened. About a month has passed now and though Yata never said anything to them about it, it was clear as day that both Anna and Izumo knew about his relationship with Mikoto. Anna most likely because of her powers that he still couldn't quite wrap his head around, and Izumo, well he wouldn't have been surprised if Mikoto had told him himself. The two were old friends, obviously close.

Some days he found himself jealous of the two of them; he had no one to talk to about this. Saruhiko was with the Blues now, and no one else in Homura was aware that Yata's mysterious 'girlfriend' was in fact their beloved king. There were days he considered telling someone—maybe Kamamoto seeing as the two had known each other since childhood—but as soon as the thought would enter his head it'd get shot down.

He couldn't tell them he was in a relationship with Mikoto. It'd only stir up trouble; so he wouldn't say anything, even though Homura is his family, and it feels wrong keeping something like this from them.

Later that day he catches Anna looking at him with a hint of concern on her usually blank features. Kneeling down, he ruffles her hair and fixes the little hat on top of her head.

And maybe it's wishful thinking, but Yata feels a little better after that.

. . .

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Yata's not sure what will kill him first; a heart attack from the shock of getting caught in this position or the look Izumo is giving the both of them. What he said was an obvious lie (and even if the others did believe him they wouldn't have for long; the flush on his cheeks, red marks on his neck, and raggedness of his breathing were dead giveaways).

"It's exactly what it looks like." At Mikoto's monotone voice Yata visibly jumps, and is that much closer of dying from a heart attack at the young tragic age of 19. The rest of the clan is still frozen in front of them, brains trying to process the scene they just walked in on.

. . .

_They're alone downstairs in the bar, supposed to be watching over it while Izumo and the other main members of the clan are out shopping. Yata—who was recovering from a sprained ankle and a few bruises he had gotten while dodging a drunk driver—was left behind with Mikoto, who said he was going to take a nap._

_Izumo and Anna had both looked at each other before turning around to leave, 'Yeah right' written on their faces._

_Their current position is awkward; Yata is lying on the couch with his ankle propped up on a pillow with Mikoto on top of him, almost straddling him but not quite. It's been about an hour since everyone left and they've yet to return. Mikoto had lasted about 50 minutes before finally jumping him. Yata had honestly expected him to crack at the 20 minute mark; the man couldn't seem to go more than two days without touching him. He on the other hand didn't want to annoy Mikoto and seem clingy, so he usually tried to keep some distance between them._

_After making sure Yata's ankle is ok Mikoto wastes no time latching his lips onto his. Over the past month Yata had started to slowly but surely loosen up, and now instead of completely freezing when Mikoto kissed him he went right ahead and kissed back. Still, it's plain as day that he isn't an expert at kissing like Mikoto is (he always seems to just know how to move his lips against Yata's in a way that make the younger boy melt right under him), but nevertheless he tries to keep up._

_The kiss isn't frantic, but it's not slow either. Placing one hand on Mikoto's neck and the other on the back of his head, Yata pulls him closer. He tries tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Knowing how Mikoto liked it—his grip on Yata would always tighten and occasionally his ears caught a satisfied hum—Yata tentatively pushed his tongue into the others mouth._

_As always he tasted faintly of cigarettes._

_Mikoto had told him before not think about these things, to just do what feels right, but that was easier said than done. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help hesitating, trying to figure out what would feel best for Mikoto, before actually doing something. _

_He first attempts to tease Mikoto by letting his tongue roam everywhere, just barely brushing against the other's, and pulling away a little every time the he tries to deepen the kiss. Eventually, when it's obvious Mikoto is getting impatient with the barely there touches, Yata stops his teasing and starts to roll his tongue against Mikoto's._

_No matter how many times he's done this, it never fails to create some sort of numb pleasure in the back of his head. Any remaining tension that was in his body fades away, and if it weren't for the couch under him he just might've fallen to the floor boneless._

_Yata figures Mikoto must have sensed how his grip on him became weak, because the next moment he pulls away and moves to his jawline, pressing wet kisses along it. Knowing what would be coming next Yata tilts his head to the side, suppressing a shiver when those lips finally make contact with his neck._

_His grip on the redhead's hair loosens even more as firm kisses are scattered about his neck. When he feels the first scrape of teeth against skin he lets out a small moan, and when he feels Mikoto starting to suck on the spot he just bit Yata can't help but gasp and try to press closer to him._

_After leaving a few more marks on his neck Mikoto moves back up and kisses Yata again. They pick up right where they had left off, both equally eager to explore the other's mouth._

_This time Yata feels a hand trailing down his chest—he gasps when it brushes over his nipples—then pulling up his shirt. All the earlier teasing must have made him oversensitive, because the moment that large and rough hand touches his lower stomach he breaks away from their heated kiss and let out an embarrassingly loud noise (that may or may not have been a whimper)._

_At the same time the front door of the bar opened, and seconds later a high pitched scream filled the room._

. . .

"Whether it's what it looks like or not; you guys seriously couldn't control your libido for two more minutes to at least, I don't know, go upstairs and use the bed? Save my couch the trauma of being grinded on thank you."

"You know that's not the worst thing to ever happen on this couch." Mikoto's words made everyone look between him and Izumo, who was trying to seem irritated but couldn't hide the slight flush on his face. There must've been merit to his words, it was rare to see the bartender so flustered.

Yata had paused for a moment after hearing the confirmation that Izumo and Mikoto had in fact some sort of romantic past. Even though he had already figured they used to be an item, actually hearing it was different. Eventually snapping out of his thoughts he spoke up. "A-anyway," he tried to sit up and put on his game face even though his heart was still hammering in his chest, "you guys came back early! This shit usually takes at least two hours! And you!" He shoved a finger at Bandou, who was standing behind Shouhei, "did you really have to scream!? You sound like a fucking girl! What? Never seen people making out before? Maybe _you're_ the virgin here; screaming bloody murder at something like this, dammit."

Before Bandou-who was now shaking with anger and had to be held back by Shouhei-could speak, Eric opened his mouth.

"So you are not only a tiny dog…you are a very hyperactive one too." For once he spoke in Japanese, but it only infuriated Yata more.

"Oh so now you know how to speak something other than English to me? How fucking wonderful. That's it, out of the way!" Ignoring the throb of pain from his ankle Yata moved out from under Mikoto and shot up, fists clenched.

"Why're you getting so defensive? I thought you said 'it's not what it looks like!'" This time it was Chitose who spoke. Dewa who had been next to him rolled his eyes and took a step back from his friend.

"It's not! I swear to god one more thing out of your mouth and I'll—" He was cut off midsentence when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch. Moments later he was being kissed again. His first response was to fight back, but Mikoto was insistent and didn't let go.

The once noisy room went silent almost instantly. When Yata was finally let out of the kiss he remained on the couch, holding onto Mikoto with a bright red face. "It's exactly what it looks like." Mikoto looked at all of them before kissing the now frozen Yata one more time and standing up, walking to the door of the bar as if he hadn't just been caught making out with his third in command. "Anna is in the van?"

"Uh…Yeah." Izumo nodded. He looked to have age by ten years.

For the first time since the whole ordeal started Fujishima spoke. He'd been standing in the back with Eric, and was one of the few who hadn't said anything until then. "Congratulations, Yata."

"Y-Yeah! I guess we can't tease you anymore, huh?" Shouhei's weak attempt at lightening the mood went ignored.

"I knew you liked the king but…that much eh?.." Kamamoto seemed to still be processing the whole thing. He was looking everywhere but at Yata.

"No comment." Dewa said this as he fixed his glasses and sighed.

Everyone in the room was in various stages of dealing with what they saw, while Yata still tried to recover from the embarrassment of it all.

"Wait…I get it!" Now everyone focused their attention on Chitose again. Dewa made a face as if already knowing what the other man said would be stupid, and took yet another step away from him.

"That's why you never told us who was leaving those hickeys on you! Man, I figured Mikoto must be an animal in bed but that's just—"

Before he could finish the sentence Yata snapped out of whatever trance he was in and threw the closest thing next to him—an empty water glass—at Chitose, who just barely managed to dodge it but knocked Dewa over in the process.

"Get the hell off of me!"

"He just tried to kill me!"

"You deserved it! Now back the hell up!"

Barely heard over their racket was the sound of glass shattering against the door leading to the kitchen.

This time it was Izumo who screamed.

. . .

The cries of pain from the Homura members as Izumo went on a rampage could be heard all the way from outside. Two set of eyes stared at the bar—for a moment it looked as if the building itself had shook. Mikoto let out a long sigh, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"You shouldn't tease him so much."

"Ah? You saw all of that?" All he got in reply was a meek little nod. He stared down at Anna for a moment before patting her head. "Don't worry about it."

"But…" From inside another loud crash was heard, followed by a shout of pain that sounded very similar to Bandou's voice.

"…Let's go for a walk." He turned back around and pocketed the lighter he'd been playing with. After Anna grabbed his hand they wasted no time in walking away from the possible, soon to be crime scene.

Halfway down the street and they could still hear Yata screaming about how he'd kill Bandou.


	3. Notice

Hello! First off let me apologize for not touching this in so long—almost half a year? Yeah, sorry. A lot has happened though and I've become a lot busier. Also, since it's been so long I find that I'm not as into Project K as I was when I had originally started writing this. I still like the series and characters of course, but to be honest it's hard to write a long fic for something you're not passionate about anymore.

So what I guess I'm trying to say is I've decided that it'd be best for me and for you guys if I just kept this thing at two chapters long. Everything I tried to come up with after this point just wasn't satisfactory, and I'd rather not publish something that isn't even ok.

This being said I do still have a few MisaMiko drabbles on my laptop. I'm planning to finish those and post them, but after that I'm not sure if I'll be writing anymore Project K things. I do have ideas, but we'll see. I've gotten into a lot of different series now and just kinda want to focus on those? This sounds sort of selfish but yeah.

Again I apologize for all of this! I feel bad and it was a difficult decision to make, but I think in the long run this will be for the best. Thank you all who left nice reviews and comments and who favorited this story—I honestly didn't expect it to get such a big turnout. You're all very sweet and I hope that you guys don't hate me too much now, haha.

So, until then! Thank you for reading!


End file.
